1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to cutting boards and, more specifically, to an improved cutting board comprising a top surface and a bottom surface. The top surface is bounded by a raised edge curvlinearly extending into a channel encompassing a planar worksurface. At one end the channel pools into a reservoir having a spillway with a lip extending sconce-like and coplanar with the raised edge forming a spout. The bottom side is notched serving as a handhold opposing the spout. The work surface recess that serves to decrease mass is ribbed by a lattice of intersecting walls providing a lightweight product while substantially increasing the work surface load capacity.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are other devices designed as cutting boards. Typical of these is U.S. Pat. No. 1,745,805 issued to Miller on Feb. 4, 1930.
Another patent was issued to Strathaus on Jun. 26, 1956 as U.S. Pat. No. 2,751,951. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 3,995,844 was issued to Hellman on Dec. 7, 1976 and still yet another was issued on Jan. 17, 1989 to Tingle as U.S. Pat. No. 4,798,372.
Another patent was issued to Richter on Jun. 20, 1989 as U.S. Pat. No. 4,840,361. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 4,907,789 was issued to Tice on Mar. 13, 1990. Another was issued to Gibson on Jun. 18, 1996 as U.S. Pat. No. 5,527,022 and still yet another was issued on Mar. 25, 2003 to Keener as U.S. Pat. No. 6,536,753.
Another patent was issued to Newton on Nov. 11, 2003 as U.S. Pat. No. 6,644,639. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 6,715,748 was issued to Thompson et al. on Apr. 6, 2004. Another was issued to Little on Nov. 18, 1940 as U.K. Patent No. GB529,268 and still yet another was issued on Aug. 23, 1962 to Herpa-Spielwaren Hergenrother Co. as German Patent No. DE1135133.